More Than Just A Game
by GuGoomba
Summary: Sequel to Battle To Save The Dimensional Plane. BlackGatomon, Impmon, Guilmon, and Calumon have been drawn into the video game Digimon World 3, where they save a digimon named Kelamon. Now they are joining Kelamon in her travels through her Digital World.
1. Playing Games

Digimon are copyrighted by Toei Animation Co. and Fox Kids. Kelamon and all her digivolutions are copyrighted to me.

Author's Note: This is an adaptation of Digimon World 3, and is also a sequel to my first Digimon hit story, Battle To Save The Dimensional Plane. There is no "Tamer", no Ivy (Kali) or Teddy in this adapt. It is purely Digimon based main cast.

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 1: Playing Games

It has been over three months since the whole ordeal with Milleniummon. By now, things were back to normal, and all effects of the dimensional rift between the worlds had been fixed…or so it was thought.

"Ha! Take this Kunemon!" cried Ai. Impmon and BlackGatomon watched in interest as Renamon delivered a Diamond Storm attack to the small insect digimon, knocking it out cold.

"Good one Ai," said BlackGatomon as she watched Renamon's experience level go up to five, letting her learn her Kyubimon digivolution.

"Thanks BlackGatomon," said Ai as she put down her Playstation 2 controller and gave her partner a hug. Impmon walked over and picked up the controller.

"I still don't get what you and Mako see in this game. I mean, why would you want a game that is based on us digimon when you have the real thing?" said Impmon.

"Because now we have something to play that involves you guys," said Mako as he walked into the room with a plate of cookies. He set them down on the table as he and everyone grabbed one from the plate.

"Still, this game doesn't look that interesting to me," said Impmon as he took a bite of his cookie. Just then, Ai and Mako's parents called for them.

"Oh man! Looks like it's time for us to go out to the mall," said Ai. She reached over and turned off the game console, the screen fading to darkness as the game shut off.

"How come you guys always get to go out to the mall, but we have to stay here?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Because I don't think that people would take seeing a talking cat and an imp walking around," said Mako. "Don't worry, we'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay. We'll see you later," said Impmon. Ai and Mako waved to the two digimon as they walked out of the room. After they heard the sound of the door shutting, BlackGatomon sat down in front of the TV and turned the game back on.

"I can't believe your going to play that game," said Impmon. BlackGatomon merely shrugged.

"Who knows? It might be fun," she said. Impmon just shook his head and sat down on the couch, watching as BlackGatomon brought up Ai's save file and started to play with Renamon.

**********

After a half an hour, Impmon was actually starting to get into the game, cheering BlackGatomon on as she defeated another Tapirmon with Ai's Renamon, who now was at level eight. Just then, Impmon heard a familiar sound come through an open window.

"Tag! You're it!" he heard the voice cry. Jumping down off the couch, he looked out the window to see the red reptile digimon Guilmon chasing after the small white Calumon. Both were laughing and having a good time. Impmon watched them as Guilmon managed to tag Calumon, who then started to chase after Guilmon. Suddenly, an idea hit Impmon. Why not invite them inside? After all, what's the worst that could happen.

"Hey pineapple head!" called Impmon. Guilmon stopped in his tracks as he heard Impmon's nickname for him being called out. Calumon also stopped upon hearing the familiar voice of Impmon. They both looked over at the imp digimon.

"Impmon. Is that you?" asked Guilmon.

"No. It's an overgrown gopher," said Impmon sarcastically. "Of course it's me!"

"What do you want?" asked Calumon, floating up next to Impmon.

"I just wanted to know if you two wanted to come inside and play a game with me and BlackGatomon," said Impmon.

"A game? I didn't know you played games," said Guilmon.

"Surprised me too," said Impmon. "So how about it?"

"Sure!" cried Calumon as he flew inside the house.

"I'll go and open the front door for you," said Impmon as he jumped down of the window, ran to the front door, and opened it. Guilmon walked inside, his nose busy taking in all the new scents.

"Ya! Cookies!" they heard Calumon shout from the other room.

"We'd better hurry or else he'll eat them all," said Impmon. Guilmon nodded in agreement as the two of them walked into the next room. BlackGatomon was still absorbed in the game, guiding her player into a good sized city.

"Hey BlackGatomon. You want one of these?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon paused the game and turned around.

"Sure. I could use a break anyway. My paws are starting to get cramped," she said. The four of them sat down around the table and each ate three of the cookies. As they ate, they all talked about trivial things. For Calumon, that meant talking about nothing but food and games. Just then, they heard a static sound coming from the TV. They all looked over to see the screen covered in white static.

"Cheap piece of junk," said Impmon as he jumped down from his chair and waked over to the TV. But as he reached down to try and adjust the screen, the static partially cleared, revealing the image of what looked like a green version of Guilmon. There were some differences. The green reptile digimon was missing all of Guilmon's black markings and his bat-like ears. And instead of a hazard mark on the chest, this digimon had a black moon crescent mark.

"What's going on?" asked Impmon in astonishment as the picture cleared even more, revealing the digimon to be running through a forest of some kind with a Kuwagamon chasing it.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen this part of the game before," said BlackGatomon. Calumon flew down next to Impmon. Suddenly, his red jewel started to glow red. The screen flashed a bright light at the four digimon, then it dragged them into the TV set itself, leaving no evidence that the digimon had even been standing in that room.

**********

"Get away from me!" cried the green reptile digimon in a female voice. She looked back over her shoulder to see the Kuwagamon close with her, his pinchers clamping together a couple of times. Suddenly, a red fireball soared out of a tree and slammed into the Kuwagamon's head, knocking the Champion digimon headfirst into the ground, causing him to do a complete flip onto his back. The green digimon stopped her running, breathing heavily as she tried to figure out who or what had stopped that Kuwagamon.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. The green digimon nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice behind her. She whipped around, fire welling up in her mouth. But when she turned around, she came face to face with Guilmon. She calmed down as she realized he wasn't going to attack her.

"Yeah. I'm okay," she said. Just then, they heard a loud roar as the Kuwagamon stood back up, angry at having been attacked.

"Watch out!" cried Guilmon as he jumped in front of the green digimon. The Kuwagamon snapped his pinchers together a few times, trying to scare Guilmon. But after having faced down the D-Reaper and Milleniummon, this was nothing. Guilmon reared his head back as red fire welled up in his mouth.

"Pyro Sphere!" he cried, breathing a ball of red fire at Kuwagamon. The fireball splashed against Kuwagamon's chest, causing some damage, but making him more mad than anything else.

"That wasn't to smart of a move," said the green digimon.

"I think you might be right," said Guilmon in agreement as the Kuwagamon roared loudly in anger.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon as he dropped down out of a tree, throwing a fireball of his own at Kuwagamon. The fireball nailed Kuwagamon in his head, knocking him slightly off balance.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon as she leapt out of another tree, punching Kuwagamon right in the chest, knocking him over to the ground.

"Ya! Ya! Hit him again! Harder! Harder!" cried Calumon as he flew out of another tree. But by now, Kuwagamon had had enough. Rearing back his head, he let out a loud roar.

"That can't be good," said Impmon as he watched the giant insect digimon cry out in rage.

"What now?" asked BlackGatomon. Guilmon lowered his head, his eyes glazing over to their battle look.

"He's mine," said Guilmon. Up above him, Calumon's gem started to glow red. "Guilmon, digivolve to…!" cried Guilmon as his body became wrapped in red light, his body growing bigger and more muscular. His head then grew two pointed ears in front of the bat ears, along with some white hair. Finally, two blade-like appendages grew out of the sides of his arms. "Growlmon!"

"Get'm Growlmon! Show that overgrown cockroach who's boss!" yelled Impmon. Growlmon let out a deafening roar of his own as Kuwagamon looked over his new opponent. Growlmon didn't waste anytime as he ran towards Kuwagamon, his left arm blade extending, the blade itself alive with electricity.

"Dragon Slash!" cried Growlmon as he swung the blade. But Kuwagamon was a step ahead of him as he flew out of the way. Growlmon retracted his arm blade as he watched Kuwagamon circle around and come flying right at him. Growlmon braced himself just before Kuwagamon slammed headfirst into him, knocking Growlmon back several yards. But Growlmon held his ground as he pushed back against Kuwagamon. Growlmon then reared back his head as fire welled up in his mouth.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth at Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon tried to get out of the way, but he was way to close to avoid the attack. Kuwagamon let out a roar of pain as his body burst into data particles.

"Way to go!" cried BlackGatomon. Growlmon then started to glow a bright yellow as he shrank back into Guilmon again.

"That wasn't so hard," said Guilmon. The green digimon walked up to the group of friends and bowed her head.

"Thank you for your help. I would have been deleted if you had not intervened," said the green digimon.

"Think nothing of it…uh, what's your name?" asked Impmon. The digimon smiled.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kelamon," she said, reaching out her clawed hand to Impmon.

"The name's Impmon," said Impmon, shaking her hand.

"I'm BlackGatomon," said BlackGatomon, giving a graceful bow.

"And I'm Guilmon," said Guilmon.

"You can call me Calumon," said Calumon, his ears extending.

"A pleasure to meet each of you," said Kelamon.

"So do you have a Tamer?" asked BlackGatomon. Kelamon shook her head.

"Nope. I used to have one, but she had to quit playing because her mom grounded her," said Kelamon. The other four digimon looked at each other questioningly.

"What do you mean 'quit playing'?" asked Impmon.

"Well, no one can possibly stay in the Digital World forever," said Kelamon. BlackGatomon's eyes widened as the truth dawned on her.

"You guys…we're in the game!" she cried. The our three gasped. This was certainly not what they expected.

"What are you taking about?" asked Kelamon, cocking her head to the side.

"It's kind of complicated," said BlackGatomon as she put her hand behind her head. "You see, you're a video game in our world. We were somehow pulled into the game."

"Sounds kind of weird to me, but whatever floats your boat," said Kelamon. "Follow me. Asuka City should be just past this next patch of trees." Impmon looked over at BlackGatomon.

"Now what?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon gave a shrug.

"I guess we just go along with the game and try to get out of it later on. I'm sure we won't be stuck here forever," said BlackGatomon.

"I smell bread," said Guilmon as he took a whiff of the air.

"Doesn't surprise me that much," said Kelamon as they started to follow her through the rest of the forest. "Asuka Inn is one of the best places to eat in the whole Digital World. We'll stop off and get some breakfast before we head out."

"Where are we going?" asked Calumon.

"To Seiryu City. It's a town on the other side of the Wire Forest, which we're just leaving now," said Kelamon as the group of five emerged from the forest. In the distance was a giant city. "And that's Asuka City right over there."

"I have a question," said BlackGatomon.

"Yes?" asked Kelamon, turning to the black feline.

"Just what exactly is in Seiryu City?" asked BlackGatomon.

"It's the home of Seiryu Leader. He's one of the four leaders that Tamers have to beat in order to gain entrance to the Digimon Championship Tournaments that are held in Asuka City," said Kelamon. She then returned her attention forward. "But we wild digimon can also challenge the leaders for their badges. It's a sign of strength and character to be seen with even one of the four leader badges."

"I'll bet I could win them all," said Impmon.

"In your dreams maybe," said BlackGatomon.

"Hey! I could easily beat you!" cried Impmon. The other three digimon laughed as the two of them argued back and forth. Suddenly, Kelamon straightened up, her eyes darting back and forth.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon. Kelamon lowered her head as something rustled in some bushes in front of them. Suddenly, a thread of electrified silk shot from the bush, hitting Guilmon, shocking him with hundreds of volts of electricity.

"You will pay for trespassing near my bush!" cried a Kunemon as it jumped out of the bush.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Kelamon's voice)

__

Kunemon is a larva digimon whose Electric Thread attack can give you quite a shock.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon, tossing a fireball at the Kunemon. But the Kunemon performed a somersault, rolling out of the way of the fireball. He then uncurled, taking in a deep breath.

"Electric Thread!" cried Kunemon, spitting another thread of electrified silk from his mouth. This strand landed on BlackGatomon, tangling her legs up while zapping her at the same time. Kelamon dashed forward, her left arm raised high in the air, electricity crackling around her claws.

"Plasma Claw!" she cried, bringing her claw down on Kunemon, knocking the larva digimon head-over-heels. Kunemon rolled along the ground a few meters before regaining his footing. But by now, Kelamon was ready to attack.

"Spit Fire!" cried Kelamon, breathing a ball of orange fire from her mouth. The fireball slammed into Kunemon, his form bursting into digital particles, the thread from his attacks also bursting into digital matter. Kelamon sighed as she watched the last of his data float away.

"What was that all about?" asked BlackGatomon as she climbed to her feet.

"Wild digimon are not always as friendly as I am," said Kelamon.

"I guess not," said Calumon, retracting his ears.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to get some chow in me. All this battling builds up an appetite," said Impmon as he started to walk towards Asuka City.

"We're right behind you!" called Kelamon as she and others caught up with Impmon. "You know…I think that were going to make some team." Everyone else nodded in agreement as they passed the fountain near the start of Asuka Bridge, which lead into Asuka City.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Whoa! Who knew that games could be so realistic? But with Kelamon as their guide and friend, I think that Guilmon, Impmon, BlackGatomon, and Calumon are in safe hands. What adventures await them in Asuka City? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	2. Enter Tekuramon

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 2: Enter Tekuramon

"Welcome to Asuka City," said Kelamon as she and her four companions walked through the gateway that connected the city to the bridge. Everyone stared in awe at how much bigger the city looked on the inside than on the outside. Everywhere there were children, teenagers, and even adults talking and playing with all sorts of digimon. Some were even engaging in friendly battles with each other's digimon.

"What a busy city," said Calumon as he landed on top of Guilmon's head.

"Yeah," said Guilmon as he took a sniff. "I can smell all kinds of digimon."

"I'm not surprised. Asuka City is the main city of this server, and it serves as the starting point for every Tamer's journey," said Kelamon as she led the group down one of the streets. She then motioned with her head towards a young girl and a Patamon. "Those two just became partners a couple of days ago." Just then, a low grumble noise could be heard coming from Guilmon. Everyone looked back at him as he shrank back with embarrassment.

"Sorry," said Guilmon. Kelamon laughed slightly.

"My fault. I forgot we came here to eat," she said as she led them up a flight of stairs to an upper level of the town. As they walked along the upper level, they could see various digimon trying to sell things to people as they past by. One of them was a Gargomon that was trying to sell a sword of some kind to a young boy and an Agumon. Another was a Gomamon that was trying to get a girl and her Renamon to buy a ring. A third one was a Wizardmon that was selling a pill of some kind to an older looking man and his Betamon.

"Sure is a lot of business in this town," said BlackGatomon as they passed by another store.

"Many Tamer's buy weapons and items to help them out during their journeys. That may be a good idea if you're a rookie Tamer, but those of us with a lot of experience don't need such things to win out in the Digital World," said Kelamon. She then stopped and looked up, everyone's gaze following hers. "Here we are. Asuka Inn."

"About time," said Impmon as he stepped inside.

"Greetings," said a Guardromon at the entrance. "May I be of some assistance?"

"Yes. We would like a table for five digimon, no Tamers," said Kelamon.

"Right away madam," said Guardromon as he led them to a table near the far left side of the inn. "Your waiter will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you," said Kelamon as she and the others sat down. Everyone picked up a menu and started to look over them.

"I wonder if I can get peanut butter sandwich," said Guilmon.

"Sure you can. The cook here will fix anything you want," said Kelamon as a Gatomon walked up next to the table with a pen and notepad.

"Hello, can I take your order?" asked the Gatomon.

"I'll take the usual," said Kelamon, handing Gatomon the menu.

"Kelamon, I'd have thought you'd burn yourself out on hamburgers by now," said Gatomon with a smile. She then looked over at BlackGatomon.

"And for you?" she asked.

"I'll have two catfish, baked please," said BlackGatomon, handing Gatomon the menu. Gatomon then turned to the other three digimon.

"And for the gentlemon?" asked Gatomon.

"I'll take some of those hot poppers," said Impmon.

"I'll have three peanut butter sandwiches," said Guilmon.

"I'll take half a dozen creampuffs," said Calumon happily as he handed her the rest of the menus.

"Okay. I'll bring your food out as soon as it's ready," said Gatomon as she walked over to a small window in the wall. She then tapped her paw on a bell. "Two hamburgers, two baked catfish, three peanut butter sandwiches, a dozen hot poppers, and a half dozen creampuffs!"

"Okay okay! I only have two legs you know," said a Digitamamon as he looked over the orders.

"He may act tough, but Digitamamon is the best cook in the entire Digital World," said Kelamon.

"So back to this badge collecting thing," said BlackGatomon, trying to get their minds off food for a few minutes. "Just how do you get a badge from a city leader?"

"In order to win a badge from a city leader, you must defeat them in a match. In other words, you must knock out his partner digimon," said Kelamon.

"You mean you don't delete them?" asked Impmon.

"That's right. Any tame digimon is not allowed to delete any Tamer's digimon without sever consequences," said Kelamon. "Now wild digimon, that's a different story."

"I don't like to fight. When people fight, they get hurt," said Calumon.

"Which is part of the reason I'm no longer a wild digimon. I prefer peace and tranquillity to fighting," said Kelamon. It was then that Gatomon returned with their food. Everyone gave a small bow before digging in. Afterwards, the group set out into the busy streets of the city once again.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go see the Card Battle Championship Finals at the Yellow Cruiser?" asked Kelamon.

"Sure!" said Calumon, his ears extending as he smiled happily.

"Come on, follow me," said Kelamon as she led them down a side street. After a few minutes of constantly turning corners, they arrived at the entrance to the Yellow Cruiser. Kelamon walked inside and was greeted by a Divermon.

"Hello Kelamon. Come to check out the new cards?" asked the Divermon.

"Not today Divermon. Me and my friends came to see the finals," said Kelamon.

"You're in luck! The last battle of the finals is just starting," said Divermon as he led them into the back of the card shop. Inside the back room was a 50'x50' arena with people and digimon seated on bleachers. In the center of the arena were two kids, each one standing on the top of a platform twenty feet apart from each other. In-between the two kids was some kind of playing field.

"Welcome to the last match of the finals! Today we find out who's the best Battle Card player on Asuka Server!" said an announcer over the loud speakers. Down below, the two kids each placed their decks on a console, both of them drawing six cards from the deck. The kid on the left then played three of the cards face-down, while the other kid played four face-down. Then the kid on the left flipped over his cards, revealing digimon pictures on the other side. Everyone watched as holograms of an Angemon, a Paildramon, and a Magnadramon appeared on the playing field a total of AP=103 DP=104 appearing on a monitor above the center of the playing field. The other boy flipped over his cards as a Greymon, a Devimon, a Betamon, and a Shellmon appeared on the playing field with a total of AP=97 DP=101.

"I'll skip my next phase," said the boy on the left.

"I won't. I'll play Gold Aura, which will raise all my digimon's attack and defense by 10!" said the boy on the right. Now his totals read AP=137 DP=141. "Attack!" All four of his digimon leapt forward and body slammed the other holograms, the other three vanishing.

"Round One goes to Glenn!" said the announcer.

"You were lucky," said the boy on the left as they both discarded their hands and drew six more cards. This time, the boy on the left played two digimon cards while Glenn played four. Glenn's cards flipped over to reveal a Whamon, a Seadramon, a MetalGreymon, and a Kyubimon with a total of AP=98 DP=102. The other boy merely smirked as he flipped his two over, revealing an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and a BlackWarGreymon card with a total of AP=124 DP=119.

"I'll play Assault Armor on my MetalGreymon, raising its attack by ten," said Glenn as his AP total went up to 108.

"Not good enough. I'll play the card Red Cannon and use it on your MetalGreymon, destroying it," said the other kid. A cannon appeared on the playing field and fired a round at MetalGreymon, the hologram disappearing, knocking Glenn's total down to AP=74 DP=78. "Now attack!" he cried, his two Mega digimon holograms body slamming Glenn's cards as they vanished from the playing field.

"Round Two goes to Max!" said the announcer.

"Boy. This game is intense," said BlackGatomon as they watched the card battle from the stands.

"Yes. Some games can come down to the luck of the draw, with a single card deciding the whole match," said Kelamon. They both returned their attention to the playing field as Max summoned another BlackWarGreymon, a Gatomon, and an Aquilamon to the playing field for a total of AP=99 DP=96. Glenn summoned three Angemon, a Coelamon, and a Thundermon to the playing field for a total of AP=57 DP=65.

"Ha!" cried Max as he pointed to Glenn. "You're finished! Attack!"

"You forgot that I have three Angemon on the field. And three Angemon together summon MagnaAngemon!" cried Glenn. Sure enough, a hologram of MagnaAngemon appeared in the middle of the playing field, Glenn's total rising up to AP=102 DP=109. MagnaAngemon swung his energy blade at the incoming holograms erasing them from the playing field.

"Round Three goes to Glenn! We have our champion!" cried the announcer's voice.

"That was exciting," said Impmon as they rose to their feet to try and beat the rush of people out of the building.

"Sure was," said Calumon from his place on top of Guilmon's head.

"So now what?" asked Guilmon as they walked out of the Yellow Cruiser.

"I say we hit the road for Seiryu City," said Kelamon

"Sounds like a plan to me," said BlackGatomon.

"Then let's go," said Guilmon.

**********

"We have to be careful in the Wire Forest. Many Champion level digimon are just waiting to pounce on unsuspecting travelers," said Kelamon as the group walked through the forest east of Asuka City.

"That's real comforting," said Impmon sarcastically.

"So how far away is Seiryu City?" asked BlackGatomon.

"About two miles. We should be there by sunset," said Kelamon. Suddenly, one of the trees began to move ever so slightly, even though there was no wind. BlackGatomon was the only one to notice it, but she just let it go, figuring that it would be best not to start a fight with a digimon unless they started it. But after a while, she noticed that several of the trees were moving. Now this was cause for alarm.

"Hey guys. I don't mean to be a fraidy cat, but the trees are moving," said BlackGatomon. Everyone stopped and looked at the trees, but none of them moved.

"I think all this walking is making your head go bye-bye," said Calumon.

"I know I saw something," said BlackGatomon, looking at the trees with an intense glare.

"Sometimes the forest can play tricks on your mind. It's happened to me a couple of times on my first few walks through it," said Kelamon. She turned around only to walk straight into a tree trunk, or at least what appeared to be one.

"Surprise," said a Woodmon as it looked down at her.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Impmon's Voice)

__

Woodmon are Champion digimon whose bite is definitely worse than their bark. Watch out for their Twig Tap attack. It'll suck the energy right out of you!

"So nice of you to come through our part of the forest," said the Woodmon, picking up Kelamon by her throat and choking her.

"Leave her alone!" cried Guilmon, leaping into the air and raising his left arm up as it became engulfed in fire. "Rock Breaker!" he cried, bring his flaming claw crashing down on top of the Woodmon's head, knocking it to the ground and causing it to release its grip of Kelamon.

"Thanks," said Kelamon as she rubbed her neck.

"No problem," said Guilmon as he helped her to her feet.

"Don't celebrate just yet," said Woodmon as it rose to its feet. As he said this, eleven more trees revealed themselves to be Woodmon, each one grinning.

"This could be a problem," said Impmon as he lit a flame on the tip of each of his fingers.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, leaping forward and punching the nearest Woodmon, knocking it to the ground.

"Twig Tap!" cried another Woodmon as vines whipped from his two trunk arms and wrapped themselves around BlackGatomon's body, lifting her up in the air. The vines then started to drain BlackGatomon of her energy, her strength leaving her as the Twig Tap attack took effect.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon, tossing the flames from his fingers, each one burning away a vine as BlackGatomon fell to the ground. Impmon then ran over and caught BlackGatomon before she hit the ground, but in the process caused himself to be knocked to the ground. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just tired," said BlackGatomon. She tried to stand back up, but the Twig Tap attack had left her with hardly enough energy to even stay seated upright.

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon, breathing a red fireball from his mouth, the attack slamming into a Woodmon, knocking it to the ground. But then he too fell victim to a Woodmon's Twig Tap. Kelamon blasted away the vines with her Spit Fire attack, but not before they had drawn most of Guilmon's energy from his body.

"Oh…this isn't good," said Calumon as he watched the battle from the safety of a real tree.

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon, throwing another flame at a Woodmon just before a different one picked him up in its vines and began to drain his energy.

"Plasma Claw!" cried Kelamon, slicing the vines in half, catching Impmon as he fell and placing him safely on the ground next to Guilmon. She looked back up to see that they had her outnumbered one to twelve now.

"Looks like you've hit the end of the line," said the Woodmon that originally attacked them. Up above them, Calumon watched as the Woodmon backed Kelamon into a tree. Suddenly, his gem started to glow bright red. Down below, Kelamon was suddenly enveloped in green light. "What's going on!" cried the Woodmon.

"Kelamon, digivolve to…!" cried Kelamon as her body grew taller and more muscular, her head growing two pointed ears and sprouting black hair. The only part of her look that stayed the same was the black moon crescent on her chest. "Tekuramon!"

"Ah! What's that?" cried the Woodmon together as they coward back from the towering form of Tekuramon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Tekuramon's Voice)

__

I am Tekuramon, the Champion form of Kelamon. My Magma Blast attack will make you cry out for mercy.

"Not so tough now, are you?" said Tekuramon as she looked down at the dozen Woodmon. Each one of them was shaking in fear.

"Whoa…," was all the other digimon could say as the Woodmon began to scatter.

"Not so fast! Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, breathing a ball of flaming rock from her mouth. The attack slammed into the lead Woodmon, exploding on contact as the Woodmon's form burst into data particles. "Let that be a warning to all of you!"

"We get the message!" cried all the other Woodmon as they ran further into the forest, away from Tekuramon.

"Amazing!" said BlackGatomon from her place on the ground.

"Thanks. But I think it would be best if we get going or else we won't get to Seiryu City before dark," said Tekuramon.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can stand up," said Guilmon.

"I know what you mean pineapple head. I feel like I've been doing a ten mile race," said Impmon.

"Not to worry," said Tekuramon as she bent down and picked up the three Rookies. She then placed them on top of her head where Guilmon wrapped his arms around one ear, Impmon the other, and BlackGatomon wrapping her arms around Impmon. "I'll carry you guys."

"Thanks," said Guilmon.

"No problem," said Tekuramon. She then looked up at where Calumon was sitting. "You can come down now Calumon." Calumon jumped out of the tree and floated down to them. He then landed on top of Guilmon's head.

"I'm ready to leave this awfully scary awful forest," said Calumon.

"I'll second that," said Impmon.

"Okay then. On to Seiryu City!" cried Tekuramon as she started to walk in the direction of the city.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Wow! Who knew Kelamon had it in her? What surprises will await them in Seiryu City? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	3. Dokugumon's Web

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 3: Dokugumon's Web

The sun was just beginning to set in the distance as Tekuramon arrived at the entrance to Seiryu City. By now, the other digimon had regained most of their strength and were feeling much better. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew by, almost blowing them off Tekuramon's head.

"Careful. Seiryu City is known for its strong winds," said Tekuramon as she lowered her head, the others jumping down. Tekuramon then began to glow yellow as she shrank back into Kelamon.

"Is it time to eat yet?" asked Guilmon as they entered the city. People and digimon were walking about, although their number was a lot less than the number of people and digimon in Asuka City.

"That might be a good idea," said BlackGatomon as she gave a small yawn.

"Sounds like eating isn't the only thing on your mind," said Impmon.

"Don't worry. We can spend the night at the Seiryu Inn. The Gatomon that runs it is a friend of mine," said Kelamon as she rounded a corner. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind us crashing there for the night."

"I could use a good cat nap," said BlackGatomon as they walked into the inn. Kelamon walked up to the desk and rang the bell.

"Be right with you," came a voice from the back room.

"Take your time," said Kelamon.

"This place is big," said Calumon as he flew off of Guilmon's head and onto the desk. Just then, a Gatomon emerged from the back room, carrying three boxes in her arms. She started to wobble and dropped one of the boxes, Guilmon diving to the floor, catching it just before it hit.

"Oh, thank you," said the Gatomon as Guilmon helped her carry the boxes over to a corner. She then went back behind the desk. "How may I help you?"

"Hey Gatomon. Do you think you could spare a couple of beds for some traveling digimon?" asked Kelamon.

"What do you think?" asked the Gatomon in a mean voice. She then smiled at them. "Of course you and your friends can stay the night."

"How many times have I told you don't do that to me!" cried Kelamon, giving the Gatomon a glare.

"Sorry, but I just love the look on your face every time I say that," said the Gatomon as she led them up a flight of stairs. She then led them into a room with three beds and table. "I'm sorry, but I've only got this room left."

"It'll do just fine," said Kelamon as the others entered the room, Calumon immediately jumping up and down on the nearest bed.

"Whee! Ha ha! This is fun!" cried Calumon happily as he bounced up and down. The Gatomon smiled as she watched the small white digimon bounce around. She then looked over at Kelamon.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?" asked the Gatomon.

"Yes," cried everyone at the same instant. After giving Gatomon their orders, everyone except Calumon gathered around the table.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Impmon.

"Tomorrow, we'll head for the gym. That's where we'll challenge Seiryu Leader for the Seiryu Badge. Then after that, we should head for the Kicking Forest. That's where East Station, the main connection to the South Sector, is located," said Kelamon.

"What's in the South Sector?" asked Guilmon.

"Suzaku City. The next place to earn a badge," said Kelamon. There was a knock on the door. Impmon got up and answered it, helping Gatomon bring in the plates of food. After they all sat down and ate their meals, they decided it was time to go to sleep. Guilmon and Calumon shared one of the beds, BlackGatomon and Impmon taking the other, leaving the third bed for Kelamon.

**********

By sunrise, BlackGatomon was already up and about. She had already gotten a glass of milk from the Gatomon downstairs and was now sitting out on the roof, watching the sunrise in the east as she drank. Things were stranger now to the Champion digimon more than ever before. Going through dimensional rifts was one thing, but being drawn into a game, now that was strange. But she didn't really see this as a bad thing. After all, if they hadn't been drawn into the game, they never would have meet Kelamon.

"What are you doing up there?" called the voice of Kelamon. BlackGatomon looked down to see the green reptile digimon looking up at her.

"Just watching the sunrise," said BlackGatomon. "Care to join me?"

"Sure. Be right up," said Kelamon as she crouched down. She then pushed off the ground, leaping up onto the first story roof, then leaping up to the second story roof next to BlackGatomon.

"How come you're up so early?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I should ask the same of you," said Kelamon as she turned her gaze towards the rising sun. BlackGatomon smiled and returned her gaze back to the sun as well.

"I just like to watch the sun rise. It's a peaceful feeling to feel its warmth and see its light," said BlackGatomon.

"Sounds like you're a softy," said Kelamon with a giggle. BlackGatomon gave Kelamon an evil smirk.

"Say that again and I'll knock you into the next city," said BlackGatomon. Just then, they heard a thud behind them. They both whipped around, tensed up in case it was another wild digimon.

"Whoa! Calm down girls! It's just me," said Impmon as he held up his hands in defense.

"Why you little creep!" cried BlackGatomon, leaping forward and tackling Impmon. "You know I've told you never to surprise me like that!" Kelamon laughed as she watched the two of them tumble around the roof. Below them, Guilmon and Calumon were both awaken by the sound of banging on the ceiling.

"What is that?" asked Calumon.

"I don't know. Maybe the others are playing some kind of new game," said Guilmon. Calumon smiled and his ears extended.

"Let's go play with them!" he cried as he flew out the window. Guilmon practically ran down the stairs and out the door in excitement, only to have both BlackGatomon and Impmon fall on top of him the moment he stepped out of the inn.

"Thanks for breaking my fall pineapple head," said Impmon.

"No problem, but could you please get off my back?" asked Guilmon, his voice muffled from his muzzle being forced into the ground. Impmon and BlackGatomon both got to their feet, brushing the dirt of them. Kelamon landed on the ground next to them.

"You two need to be more careful when you do that," said Kelamon.

"Yeah. You could have gotten hurt," said Calumon as he landed on Kelamon's head.

"We'll remember that next time," said Impmon. Five minutes later, the five of them set out towards the gym, Kelamon practically bursting with energy at the thought of winning a city badge. But as they approached the gym, they all noticed a "Closed" sign hanging from the entrance.

"What?" groaned Kelamon. "Seiryu Leader should have been here." Just then, a passing Agumon stopped and back up a few steps.

"Are you wanting to challenge Seiryu Leader?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads yes. "Well, he's gone for the day, training his partner somewhere in the Protocol Ruins to the northwest."

"Thanks for the info," said BlackGatomon.

"Anytime," said the Agumon as he continued on his way.

"So now what?" asked Impmon. Kelamon closed her eyes, then opened them as she looked up towards the northwest.

"We're going to the Protocol Ruins," she said. The authority that she put into her voice made it seem more like a command rather than a suggestion, prompting the other digimon to just nod their heads in agreement.

**********

"I don't like this place. It's so dark in all this darkness," said Calumon from his place on top of Guilmon's head. It was an hour later, and the group had just reached the entrance to the Protocol Forest. But even though it was only mid-morning, it looked as though it were midnight inside the forest. Shadows seemed to move without actually doing so, and everyone, Kelamon included, was beginning to get scared.

"I don't like it either Calumon, but this is the fastest way to reach the Protocol Ruins," said Kelamon as she chopped a path through some bushes with her Plasma Claw.

"Forget walking around in all this darkness. I'll light the way," said Impmon as he lit a flame on one of his fingers. While the small flame did provide some light, it was only really enough to allow them to see a few feet in front of them. After about a half hour of walking, something caught Kelamon's attention. She held out an arm, stopping the others.

"What is it?" asked Guilmon. Kelamon's eyes narrowed.

"Something isn't right. I can feel it," said Kelamon. Suddenly, a loud shriek sounded from above them. Everyone looked up in time to see a giant spider drop from the treetops.

"Look out!" cried BlackGatomon as everyone ran to avoid getting squashed under the spider digimon. The spider landed with a thud, then looked over at the group of five.

"Ah. I was wondering what was for breakfast," said the spider digimon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (BlackGatomon's Voice)

__

Dokugumon is a Champion spider digimon that uses her Poison Cobwebs to entangle and then poison her prey to death.

"Pyro Sphere!" cried Guilmon, breathing a red fireball from his mouth.

"Spit Fire!" cried Kelamon, breathing an orange fireball from her mouth. Both attacks slammed into Dokugumon, knocking the giant spider onto her hind legs.

"Let's go," cried Kelamon as the group turned and ran from Dokugumon, who regained her footing and started to chase after them.

"You won't get away from me that easy! Poison Cobwebs!" cried Dokugumon, a giant net of poisoned silk thread shooting from her mouth and entangling around Guilmon, tripping him.

"Guilmon!" cried Kelamon. She stopped in her tracks and turned around, fire seeming to blaze in her eyes as fire welled up in her mouth. "Spit Fire!" she cried, breathing another fireball from her mouth. The fireball slammed into Dokugumon, knocking her head to the side, but not really causing very much damage. Dokugumon ignored Kelamon and instead walked up to the entangled Guilmon, baring her sharp fangs as she prepared to give him a lethal dose of her venom.

"Lightning Kick!" cried BlackGatomon as she landed a powerful kick to the left side of Dokugumon's head, knocking the giant spider off of Guilmon and to the ground. She then landed next to Guilmon and cut the thread with her claws. "Go on. I'll take care of this overgrown house pest." Guilmon nodded and started after the others who were running away from the fight.

"Oh boy! I haven't had a meal as feisty as you in quite some time," said Dokugumon as she rose to her feet.

"Just you try and get me," said BlackGatomon, baring her claws.

"I will enjoy this," said Dokugumon as she dashed forward. But BlackGatomon was by far the faster of the two combatants, easily leaping out of the way as Dokugumon's fangs took a chunk out of the ground. Turning her leap into a flip, BlackGatomon landed on Dokugumon's head. Dokugumon started to buck like a bull in a rodeo, but BlackGatomon held her ground. "Get off!"

"I don't think so," said BlackGatomon, raising her claws back. "Lightning Paw!" she cried, drilling her claws into Dokugumon's skull, the spider digimon crying out as her form burst into digital particles. BlackGatomon landed on all fours as the last of Dokugumon's data floated away, then she bounded after the rest of her friends.

**********

"Sounds like you got a good workout," said Impmon as they came to the end of the Protocol Forest.

"Yes, but I'd prefer not to do that again anytime soon," said BlackGatomon. Just then, all five digimon stopped as they past the last of the trees. Standing before them was a giant pyramid-like structure that looked to be as ancient as the pyramids of Egypt.

"I heard that the Protocol Ruins were big, but I'd never have thought that they'd have been this big," said Kelamon. The group walked up the stairs that lead them to the entrance of the ruins.

"Wonder where Seiryu Leader is?" said Impmon as they looked inside the giant structure.

"Right here," said a voice from behind them. The five of them turned around to see a young teenage boy standing at the foot of the ruins with an Agumon standing next to him.

END OF CHAPTER 3

Looks like they found Seiryu Leader. I wonder what's going to happen next. To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	4. Author's Note

This is just a friendly note from the author. Sorry if you were expecting a new chapter, but not to worry. I am working on it even as you read this. I just wanted to bring to your attention that I have set up two webpages that contain a picture and statistical data about Kelamon on one and her Champion form of Tekuramon on the other. Below you are the web addresses to these pages. Feel free to take a look at them. It will give you a much better mental picture of what Kelamon really looks like as you read. Please note that I used the official artwork of Guilmon and Growlmon as referrences when drawing Kelamon and Tekuramon.

http://www.geocities.com/mecha_sonic2001/kelamon.html

http://www.geocities.com/mecha_sonic2001/tekuramon.html


	5. Face-off At Protocol Ruins

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 4: Face-off At Protocol Ruins

"Are you really Seiryu Leader?" asked Kelamon as she and her four friends looked down at the man and his Agumon partner. The man was about 6' 2" and had a medium build. He had blond hair and was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"Yes, I am," said the man. Just then, a loud crash noise could be heard in the forest behind them. Everyone turned to the sound as a second tree came crashing to the ground. "I almost forgot. Veemon! Betamon! Come on back!" A few seconds later, a Veemon emerged from the forest, followed by a Betamon.

"You called?" asked the Betamon, bounding up next to Seiryu Leader.

"Yes. I think these digimon were trying to find us to battle," said Seiryu Leader, looking up at the five digimon. "That is why you came out here, isn't it?"

"Sure is!" said Impmon.

"Why didn't you wait until we got back to Seiryu City?" asked the Veemon.

"Couldn't wait that long, I guess," said Kelamon sheepishly as the five of them walked down the steps to Seiryu Leader and his digimon.

"Well, I'd be happy to have a battle with you and your friends. How does a three-on-three battle at the Champion level sound? Best two out of three wins," asked Seiryu Leader. Kelamon turned back to the others.

"Is that okay with you guys?" asked Kelamon.

"Fine with me," said Guilmon.

"Sure," said BlackGatomon.

"I'll just watch with Calumon," said Impmon as he and Calumon went over and sat down on the steps of the ruins. Kelamon turned back to Seiryu Leader, her eyes almost blazing with competitiveness.

"We accept," said Kelamon.

"Okay. Pick the order you'd like to battle and then we'll begin," said Seiryu Leader as he and his three digimon walked over to the far side of the ruins. Kelamon, Guilmon, and BlackGatomon gathered around in small circle.

"What do you think?" asked BlackGatomon.

"I'm not sure. I think we should start strong, so Guilmon should probably be first," said Kelamon.

"I'll try my best," said Guilmon with a nod.

"Then we'll go on the defensive. That's your specialty BlackGatomon," said Kelamon.

"You know it. Speed and agility are my top traits," said BlackGatomon.

"Then that leaves me to finish it up, if we even need to go that far," said Kelamon. The other two nodded in agreement, then they broke the circle. "We're ready!"

"Okay. Veemon will be your first opponent," said Seiryu Leader. Veemon leaped out into the open as his body became enveloped in yellow light.

"Veemon, digivolve to…!" he cried as his body grew taller and more muscular, the small point on his nose growing into a giant steel blade. An 'X' mark appeared on his chest as a pair of white wings sprouted from his back. "ExVeemon!"

"Go get him Guilmon!" cried Kelamon as Guilmon dashed out into the clearing. Calumon's gem started to glow as Guilmon's body was wrapped in red light.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…!" cried Guilmon as his body grew taller and more muscular, his head growing two pointed ears and some white hair. Then two blade-like appendages grew out of his arms. "Growlmon!"

"Before we begin, let me explain how the battle works," said Seiryu Leader. "The first digimon to be weakened enough that they either de-digivolve or can no longer fight back loses. Deletion of either opponent will result in automatic disqualification and an immediate capture by the Digital World security system. With that said, let's begin the battle!" ExVeemon wasted no time as he flew into the air, sizing up Growlmon. He had no experience fighting this kind of a digimon yet, so it seemed better that he get an understanding of how he fought. Growlmon, on the other hand, had seen Davis' Veemon in battle enough to know how he liked to fight.

"Vee Laser!" cried ExVeemon, firing a beam of energy from his 'X' mark. Growlmon watched as the beam came within seconds of hitting him before leaping backwards and out of the way. Fire welled up in his mouth as he prepared to counter-attack.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth. ExVeemon, not yet knowing how Growlmon's attacks were performed, was taken off-guard by the attack. He tried to dodge the blast, but only managed to partially avoid it, the blast burning part of his left wing. Cringing in pain, ExVeemon gritted his teeth and dove straight at Growlmon. Growlmon watched with patient eyes as ExVeemon came closer to him. A few seconds before he would have hit him, Growlmon took another leap back. Unfortunately, ExVeemon was onto Growlmon and instead pulled up at the last second and slammed head-first into him, knocking Growlmon back over twenty feet and to the ground. Growlmon grunted as he slowly got back to his feet. He then blew a breath of steam from his nose, his eyes glazing over to their battle look.

"Watch out ExVeemon. He's up to something," said Seiryu Leader as he watched Growlmon's eyes change. Growlmon suddenly let out a deafening roar, scaring even his friends from the loudness. He then lowered his head and stared straight at ExVeemon, who seemed too scared from the roar to move. He had fought many digimon in his time, but never one that had let out such a loud roar. Growlmon then dashed forward, his arm blade extending, crackling with electricity.

"Dragon Slash!" cried Growlmon, slashing ExVeemon across the chest with the blade. ExVeemon cried out as the blade cut into his hide. But Growlmon wasn't finished yet. He was determined to knock ExVeemon out of the match with the next attack. Fire began to well up in his mouth as he prepared to finish ExVeemon off. But this time ExVeemon was ready. As Growlmon reared back his head to attack, ExVeemon rushed forward and delivered a powerful punch to Growlmon's chin, causing Growlmon to lose control of his aim and thus firing his Pyro Blaster attack into the sky instead of at ExVeemon. ExVeemon then performed a roundhouse kick, knocking Growlmon to the ground. Growlmon let out a low growl as he tried to stand back up. But ExVeemon crossed his arms over his chest as he prepared to finish the match.

"Vee Laser!" cried ExVeemon, firing another beam of energy from his chest. The beam slammed into Growlmon, who let out a roar of pain as he became enveloped in yellow light, his body shrinking back into Guilmon.

"ExVeemon is the winner," said Seiryu Leader as ExVeemon flew over to him, his body glowing yellow as he changed back into Veemon. Guilmon slowly rose to his feet, his head hanging low as he returned to his friends.

"Don't worry Guilmon. We aren't out of this fight yet," said Kelamon, giving Guilmon a pat on the back as BlackGatomon bounded out into the clearing. Seiryu Leader's Betamon waddled out into the clearing, his body glowing with yellow light.

"Betamon, digivolve to…!' he cried as his body grew into a giant blue sea serpent with a gold metal mask covering his face. "Seadramon!"

"The next match will be Seadramon versus BlackGatomon. Begin!" said Seiryu Leader. Both of the Champion digimon stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. A whole minute passed, both of them unmoving, when Seadramon suddenly whipped his tail at BlackGatomon. But the black feline digimon leaped out of the way of Seadramon's tail a few seconds before it hit. She then performed a back flip, jumping onto Seadramon's tail before he could move it out of the way.

"Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, sinking her claws into Seadramon's tail. The giant sea serpent digimon let out a cry of pain as he flung BlackGatomon from his tail and up into a tree. He then growled as he looked up at her, her yellow eyes staring back at him.

"Ice Blast!" cried Seadramon, breathing a blast of ice from his mouth. The ice slammed into the trunk of the tree next to BlackGatomon, the force from the blast knocking her out of the tree. Seadramon quickly grabbed BlackGatomon with his tail and coiled his body around her, squeezing as hard as he could, making BlackGatomon cry out in pain. Kelamon and the others watched in fear as BlackGatomon seemed to go limp in Seadramon's grasp. Seadramon lowered his head down to see if BlackGatomon had indeed been taken out of the match. Suddenly, BlackGatomon's eyes opened wide, then narrowed as they shone a deep red.

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!" she cried as she sent hypnotic waves into Seadramon's eyes, causing the giant sea serpent digimon to become drowsy and loosen his grip on her. Seadramon tried to look away, but the hypnotic effect of the attack was keeping him from doing so. BlackGatomon continued to use her Cat's Eye, Seadramon going limp as he grew even weaker from the sleeping effects of the attack. Suddenly, BlackGatomon slipped from his grasp. She landed on the ground, then jumped up high into a tree. She then flipped off the tree feet first.

"Lightning Kick!" cried BlackGatomon as both of her feet connected with Seadramon's head, knocking the giant sea serpent to the ground, his body glowing yellow as her shrank back into Betamon. BlackGatomon landed on all fours next to the groggy Betamon.

"BlackGatomon is the winner," said Seiryu Leader. All of her friends let out a cry of cheer. They were now tied with Seiryu Leader. Now it came down to the last match. A battle against Agumon and Kelamon, winner takes all. Both Rookies walked out into the clearing, both digimon's eyes staring directly into their opponents, a silent signal that neither one of them was going to give up without a fight.

"Agumon, digivolve to…!" cried Agumon as he grew larger and more muscular, his skin becoming a couple shades darker with blue stripes. A hard, brown shell formed over his face with a tusk and two antlers on it. "Greymon!"

"Kelamon, digivolve to…!" cried Kelamon as she grew larger and more muscular, two pointed ears growing out of her head along with black hair. "Tekuramon!"

"The final match will be Greymon versus Tekuramon. The winner of this match will decide the battle. Begin!" said Seiryu Leader. Both dinosaur digimon charged one another, grasping each other's claws. Both of them strained to over-power the other, but both were equally matched in strength. Greymon then swung his head down hard, slamming his tusk onto Tekuramon's head, knocking her face first into the ground. He then proceeded to stomp his left foot onto her back. She cried out in pain, but before Greymon could do it a second time, she whipped her tail up and struck him across his side, knocking him off balance. Tekuramon rose to her feet, her eyes blazing like fire.

"No one steps on me and gets away with it," roared Tekuramon as she charged head-first into Greymon's stomach, knocking the orange dinosaur digimon into a tree, which snapped in half from the force of the blow. Greymon climbed to his feet, his own eyes now blazing like fire.

"Nova Blast!" cried Greymon, breathing a giant ball of fire from his mouth.

"Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, breathing a ball of flaming rock from her mouth. Both attacks met dead center of the two digimon, causing a minor explosion in-between them. Before the smoke could begin to clear, both of them charged at each other, Greymon head-butting Tekuramon with his shelled head, knocking her into a tree. Tekuramon almost seemed to leap to her feet, and charged Greymon, slamming her left arm elbow first into Greymon's chest, knocking the air out of Greymon. The other digimon watched in awe as the two dinosaur digimon traded blows back and forth for almost ten minutes.

"Give…up…?" asked Greymon, his breathing labored from all the battling.

"I…never…give up…," said Tekuramon, her breathing also labored from the match. Greymon then charged Tekuramon, ready to end the battle once and for all. But just before he hit, Tekuramon dodged to the right, Greymon running past and slamming his tusk into a tree trunk, causing it to become stuck.

"No!" cried Greymon as he tried to pull himself free of the tree. Tekuramon took advantage of Greymon's lack of defense, fire welling up in her mouth as she prepared to attack.

"Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, breathing a ball of flaming rock at Greymon. With a final burst of strength, Greymon pried his tusk free of the tree and turned around, only to have Tekuramon's attack slam into his chest, exploding and engulfing Greymon in a cloud of smoke. Everyone gasped and stared intensely at the cloud of smoke, wondering whether or not Greymon had withstood the attack. As the smoke cleared away, they could all see a small patch of orange slowly rising to its feet. Greymon had de-digivolved back into Agumon!

"Tekuramon is the winner! The battle goes to the challengers!" cried Seiryu Leader. Tekuramon fell back into a seating position, exhausted from the fight as she de-digivolved back into Kelamon. All her friends ran over to her, cheering as loud as they could. Agumon sighed, then smiled as he walked over to Kelamon. The other digimon cleared the way as Agumon walked up to Kelamon and shook her claw.

"Great battle. You are truly a skilled fighter," said Agumon. Kelamon smiled and returned the shake.

"You aren't so bad yourself," she said. Seiryu Leader then made his way over to the group. He then extended his hand to Kelamon.

"Here. You've earned it," said Seiryu Leader, handing Kelamon a Seiryu Badge.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without my friends," said Kelamon. Agumon looked back at his two digimon friends.

"Let's give it up for our new friends!" cried Agumon, the three digimon giving a shout of cheer for the group of five. Seiryu Leader smiled, then looked back at Kelamon.

"You and your friends are welcome to come back with us to Seiryu City for lunch. All of this training does work up quite an appetite," said Seiryu Leader.

"That sounds great," said Kelamon as they all started back for Seiryu City.

**********

"And that's when BlackGatomon here took the fight into her own paws. She really kicked that spider's tail good," said Impmon. They had just reached the edge of the Protocol Forest, Impmon filling in Seiryu Leader's digimon about their adventures so far, when they all heard Seiryu Leader give a gasp.

"What is it?" asked Agumon, running up next to his Tamer's side.

"Something bad is happening in Seiryu City. Look," said Seiryu Leader. Everyone looked over towards the distant city to see a giant pillar of black smoke rising up from the middle of it. A few seconds later, a few small explosions could be seen in the air, giving evidence that their was a battle in progress. Without wasting any time, everyone ran as fast as they could across the Wind Plains towards the city.

END OF CHAPTER 4

Oh no! Something's definitely going down at Seiryu City. But who would want to attack such a peaceful place, and why? To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	6. Legend of the Old Claw

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 5: Legend of the Old Claw

"Hurry!" cried Seiryu Leader as he and the eight digimon ran towards the hillside that lead up to the entrance to Seiryu City. After just having won a Seiryu Badge at Protocol Ruins, the group had followed Seiryu Leader and his digimon out of the forest and back towards the city when they had spotted a giant cloud of black smoke rising from the small city, small explosions marking the attacks of digimon as they battled. Already, they could hear another explosion caused by an attack as they rounded a corner, only to run right into a Tyrannomon that was preparing to attack the area they were standing on.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Agumon's Voice)

__

Tyrannomon is a Champion dinosaur digimon whose Blaze Blast attack can incinerate you with one blast.

"Look out!" cried Agumon, everyone jumping out of the way as the Tyrannomon breathed a blast of fire from its mouth, setting the area they had just been standing in ablaze.

"What now?" asked Guilmon. Just then, a blue dragon digimon with red wings dove from the sky and tackled the Tyrannomon, knocking it to the ground.

"I think that's our signal," said Impmon as he lit a flame over his left index finger. Kelamon looked over at Seiryu Leader.

"Listen. We'll keep this digi dino busy while you and your digimon help the people evacuate the city," said Kelamon. Seiryu Leader gave a nod as he and his three partners ran back towards the entrance to the town to see if they could help out in any way.

"Our turn now," said BlackGatomon as she leaped up to the top of the building. Guilmon and Kelamon both peered around the corner to see Tyrannomon trying to blast the dragon digimon out of the sky with his Blaze Blast attack.

"Attack!" cried Kelamon as the four digimon leaped forward, tackling the dinosaur digimon from behind, knocking him over to the ground. The dragon digimon took the lack of fire to its advantage and flew off into the sky towards the city exit.

"Get off!" cried Tyrannomon, rolling over onto his back, flinging the digimon off him. He then stood back up, his eyes blazing like fire as he looked down at the three Rookies and lone Champion digimon. "You dare to attack a servant of the great MasterTyrannomon?"

"We do! Now why are you here?" asked Guilmon as he took his battle stance.

"It is none of your business why I am here!" roared Tyrannomon. He then whipped his tail around and smacked Guilmon with it, flinging Guilmon into the side of a building.

"Spit Fire!" cried Kelamon, breathing a ball of orange fire from her mouth. The fireball slammed into Tyrannomon's chest, making the giant Champion cringe from the slight sting it gave him. He then growled as he looked down at Kelamon.

"You will pay for that," he hissed as fire began to well up in his mouth. Suddenly, a blur of black flew past Tyrannomon's head, and the giant digimon roared out in pain as he toppled to the ground. The blur landed softly on the ground, revealing the form of BlackGatomon.

"You talk big, but when it comes to smarts, you're one egg short of a dozen," said BlackGatomon. Tyrannomon gave a snort as he rose to his feet.

"That was a big mistake, pussy cat," said Tyrannomon as he took in a deep breath. "Blaze Blast!" he cried, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth. Both female digimon leaped in opposite directions away from the flames, just barely missing the attack. Suddenly, a crash rang through the city as a cloud of dust flew up into the air, calling the attention of the five combatants.

"What's that?" asked Guilmon as he stood up, just now shaking off the pain from Tyrannomon's tail whip. Suddenly, another dinosaur digimon appeared from around the direction of the crash. This one was a greenish-blue color that had three horns on its head.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Kelamon's Voice)

__

Triceramon is an Ultimate level digimon whose hide is thicker than any other digimon's. His Tri-Horn Attack is a force to be reckoned with.

"I have what we came for, Tyrannomon. Let us retreat," said Triceramon, holding up what looked like a small, gray claw of some kind.

"Speak for yourself, Triceramon. These puny digimon attacked me. I think I'll end their miserable little lives before I go," said Tyrannomon.

"So be it, but remember that MasterTyrannomon will not be pleased to find out that you have disobeyed his orders again," said Triceramon.

"He'll forget about it when he sees what we have for him," said Tyrannomon. Triceramon just shook his head and dashed off towards the mountains that were to the east of the city, leaving destruction in his wake as he plowed through any buildings that were in his way.

"What did he just take?" asked Kelamon, her face twisting into a scowl.

"Nothing that concerns a little Rookie like yourself," said Tyrannomon as he stomped his foot onto the pavement, causing a minor earthquake that knocked all four digimon to the ground. Calumon looked down from the sky where he was floating to see the Tyrannomon bring back his head to deliver a final Blaze Blast attack. Calumon closed his eyes as his gem began to glow. Down below, Guilmon became wrapped in red light.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…!" cried Guilmon as he grew taller and more muscular, his head sprouting two pointed ears and white hair. Two blade-like appendages grew out of his arms as he breathed a breath of steam from his nose. "Growlmon!"

"What's this!?" cried the Tyrannomon in surprise as Growlmon reared back his head and let out a battle roar. Growlmon then lowered his head, his eyes fixing themselves on Tyrannomon.

"You've been a very bad dino," said Growlmon as he reared back his head, fire welling up in his mouth. "Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth. The Tyrannomon tried to counter-attack with his Blaze Blast attack, but he wasn't fast enough. Growlmon's attack splashed against Tyrannomon, the dinosaur digimon letting out a roar of pain just before his body burst into digital particles.

"Good one pineapple head!" cried Impmon. Growlmon just gave a low growl and nodded as Seiryu Leader and his digimon came running up to them.

"We got everyone safely out of the village," said Veemon.

"The real question is what did they want?" said Seiryu Leader.

"I saw the Triceramon take some kind of gray claw-shaped thing and then run off towards the mountains with it," said Kelamon. Seiryu Leader's eyes widened.

"If that is true, then we are all in great danger," said Seiryu Leader.

"What do you mean 'great danger'?" asked BlackGatomon as Calumon landed on top of Growlmon's head. Seiryu Leader looked up into the blue sky, his expression turning to one of calmness. Behind him, several Shellmon were busy dowsing the flaming buildings with their Hydro Blasters. 

"A long time ago, legend told of a powerful digimon called AncientGreymon that used to frequent the Tyranno Valley to the east. Many ancestors of today's digimon worshipped the AncientGreymon, believing that if the AncientGreymon was at peace, then the entire Digital World and its inhabitants would be just as peaceful. Then, one day, a group of digimon seeking to use the powers of the AncientGreymon for evil, attacked Tyranno Valley. In the ensuing battle, the AncientGreymon fled the valley, never to be seen again," said Seiryu Leader.

"What does that have to do with what they took?" asked Impmon.

"The legend also told of a relic that the AncientGreymon left behind that was lost during the battle. It was a claw that came from the very hand of the AncientGreymon. It was said that the claw possessed magical powers that came from the AncientGreymon itself. Not long after we humans came to the Digital World, the relic was discovered in Tyranno Valley. Unfortunately, digimon that had heard of the legend tried to take it from us by force. But the first Tamers of digimon rose up and drove them back to where they came from," said Seiryu Leader.

"And now they've come back to take the claw for themselves," said Kelamon.

"Yes. Generations of Tamers have protected the relic from the forces of evil, and have so far been able to keep the dangers of the relic at bay. And while no one to date has found out the secret to unlocking the power of what has come to be called the Old Claw, I fear that they may actually succeed where hundreds have failed. And if they succeed in unlocking its power, then we are all in terrible danger," said Seiryu Leader.

"But how could they unlock its power if its been laying dormant all this time?" asked BlackGatomon.

"It is said that only a digimon worthy of the powerful AncientGreymon itself will unlock the power of the Old Claw, and meet the legendary digimon," said Seiryu Leader.

"But what makes you think that this MasterTyrannomon is the one that will unlock the Old Claw's power?" asked Kelamon.

"I'm not really sure if it is the MasterTyrannomon himself that is the destined one, but I have a feeling in my heart that the true destined digimon will be revealed soon. Very soon," said Seiryu Leader.

"So what do we do now?" asked Growlmon, looking down at his friends.

"I would go after them myself, but I must help attend to the people and digimon that were injured during the attack. Can I entrust you five in getting the Old Claw back?" asked Seiryu Leader. Kelamon gave a smile.

"You can count on us Seiryu Leader," said Kelamon. She then turned towards the mountains in the east and waved for the others to follow. "Come on guys! Let's go to Tyranno Valley and kick some dino tail!" Everyone let out a shout as they started off towards the distant mountains of Tyranno Valley.

END OF CHAPTER 5

Looks like it's off to Tyranno Valley. I just hope these guys are up to the challenge of finding the Old Claw before something bad happens. And just who is this 'destined digimon'? To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.


	7. The Return of AncientGreymon

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 6: The Return of AncientGreymon

"So just where exactly is this Tyranno Valley?" asked BlackGatomon as the quintet of digimon walked along the pathway leading up the side of one of the taller mountains located in the range near Seiryu City. Already, they had scaled a few of the smaller ones in search of the Triceramon that had stolen the Old Claw from Seiryu City, but so far their search had turned up nothing.

"I'm not really sure. This whole area has been dubbed the Tyranno Valley by humans for ages, but I've heard rumors that the true Tyranno Valley is located inside one of these mountains. But I think we'd have better luck just finding that Triceramon and following him back to Tyranno Valley," said Kelamon.

"Maybe old pineapple head's nose could find that Triceramon. I don't think looking with our eyes is doing us much good," said Impmon as he kicked a small pebble off the side of the path.

"Couldn't hurt," said Kelamon, looking back at Guilmon. "Think you can pick up his scent?"

"I can try," said Guilmon. He lowered his nose to the path and took a few sniffs. He then gave a huff and then sneezed hard, blowing up a cloud of dust. "Sorry. I smelled some dust. But there are many different smells around here."

"What do you mean? There are more digimon that just that Triceramon around here?" asked BlackGatomon. Guilmon nodded, then lowered his head and took another sniff.

"Yes…lots of digimon," said Guilmon. Suddenly, he looked up.

"What is it?" asked Kelamon.

"I have him. I found his scent," said Guilmon. He suddenly took off up the path, leaving the others to run after him, desperate to keep up.

"Once again pineapple head's nose gives us the clue we need," said Impmon. As the five digimon neared the summit of the mountain, a loud crash noise could be heard. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see a large boulder come loose from the mountain.

"Watch out!" cried Kelamon. Everyone ran up the side of the mountain as fast as they could, BlackGatomon just barely jumping out from underneath the boulder before it struck the pathway, then fell over the edge and took a tumble down the rest of the mountain. While everyone else caught their breath, Kelamon looked up at where the boulder had come loose to see a large, metallic tentacle slither around in the air, then suddenly retreat back into the side of the mountain. "What was that thing?" thought Kelamon.

"Man! That was too close for comfort," said BlackGatomon.

"I don't like climbing these scary mountains," whined Calumon.

**********

"MasterTyrannomon. I have returned with the item you requested," said Triceramon as he handed a giant black dinosaur digimon the Old Claw.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Triceramon's voice)

__

MasterTyrannomon is the ruler of the Tyranno Valley. His Master Fire Blast attack can burn anything to a cinder.

MasterTyrannomon took the Old Claw and looked it over before sitting down on a throne behind him.

"Excellent work my servant. You shall be rewarded for your faithful service. But tell me. What happened to Tyrannomon?" asked MasterTyrannomon. Triceramon gave a short bow.

"He choose to stay in Seiryu City to fight with a small group of Rookie digimon that tried to interfere with the operation. Ultimately, he met his demise," said Triceramon. MasterTyrannomon frowned when he heard this.

"You mean to tell me that mere Rookies defeated one of my warriors?" asked MasterTyrannomon.

"Yes, MasterTyrannomon," said Triceramon. Suddenly, a Tuskmon ran into the chamber, panting.

****

Digimon Analyzer (MasterTyrannomon's Voice)

__

Tuskmon are Champion dinosaur digimon that are excellent in close combat. Their Slamming Tusk attack is powerful enough to plow through a six inch concrete wall.

"MasterTyrannomon. I just received word that a group of five digimon are trekking across the western side of the mountain range," said the Tuskmon.

"What do these digimon look like?" asked MasterTyrannomon.

"Well, let's see. They said that one of them was a purple digimon with a white face and a bandanna, another one was a black cat-like digimon, the third was a white digimon with purple tipped ears and a red crystal in his forehead, and the other two looked a lot alike except for their marking and the fact that one was green and the other one was red," said the Tuskmon.

"Those are the digimon that tried to stop us back in Seiryu City," said Triceramon. MasterTyrannomon frowned. They had obviously come here looking for the Old Claw. But he was so close to unlocking the secret to the powers of the AncientGreymon. He could not let a misfit bunch of digimon ruin his plans.

"Triceramon. Go and find them. Lure them back here. I want them to be the first to taste my power," said MasterTyrannomon. Triceramon gave a small bow before departing. After he had left, MasterTyrannomon stood up and walked over to a circle of stones set about the chamber. In the middle was a strange symbol that seemed to almost give off a glow, and it became more apparent the closer the Old Claw came to the symbol. MasterTyrannomon began to laugh, every second his laugh getting louder. "Soon, the power of AncientGreymon will be mine to command! And then, the entire Asuka Server will be under my control!"

**********

"How much father is it? I've got blisters on my blisters!" cried Impmon. They had been following Triceramon's scent for almost an hour now, and they still didn't seem any closer to finding the Ultimate digimon.

"Impmon, will you please stop complaining! It's really getting on my nerves!" cried BlackGatomon. Suddenly, Guilmon stopped in his tracks and looked up. He then started to growl as he suddenly took off up the pathway they were currently on.

"Guilmon! Wait up!" cried Kelamon as she and the others ran after him. Guilmon, however, didn't hear them as his viral side drove him to find and then fight the digimon he had just sensed. Part of him knew he shouldn't run into battles without caution. He had gained some control over his viral instincts, but not enough to stop his urges completely. He rounded the corner of the pathway, suddenly finding himself at the summit of the mountain, with none other than Triceramon standing on the other side.

"Welcome," said Triceramon. Guilmon lowered his head and let out a growl, his eyes glazing over to their fierce battle look. Kelamon and the others then arrived on the scene.

"You!" shouted Kelamon.

"Yes. Me!" cried Triceramon. Guilmon growled a little louder. "Aw. Does the little lizard want to fight? Well then let's fight! Tri-Horn Attack!" cried Triceramon as a blast of energy burst from his three horns. Guilmon dodged to the side, then leaped at Triceramon, raising back his right arm as it became engulfed in flames.

"Rock Breaker!" cried Guilmon, bringing his flaming claw down onto Triceramon's head. Triceramon merely laughed as he gave his head a shake, flinging Guilmon off.

"Foolish Rookie. You can't hope to stand up to my power," said Triceramon. He then lowered his horns towards Kelamon and the others. "Tri-Horn Attack!" he cried, firing another blast of energy from his horns. Everyone dove out of the way, both BlackGatomon and Kelamon rolling to the left as Calumon and Impmon dove to the right.

"Enough of this game!" cried Kelamon as Calumon's gem started to glow bright red, Kelamon's body becoming engulfed in green light. "Kelamon, digivolve to…!" cried Kelamon as her body grew taller and more muscular, her head growing two pointed ears and black hair. "Tekuramon!"

"Badda Boom!" cried Impmon, tossing a fireball at Triceramon, only to have it splash harmlessly off his thick hide.

"Pathetic," said Triceramon, turning around to face Impmon.

"Maybe that wasn't such a bright idea," said Impmon to himself. Suddenly, a ball of flaming rock slammed into Triceramon's back, knocking the dinosaur digimon off-balance.

"Hey three horns. Why don't you pick on someone more your size?" said Tekuramon, taking a defensive stance. Triceramon snickered as he faced Tekuramon.

"My pleasure. Tri-Horn Attack!" cried Triceramon, firing a blast of energy from his horns. Tekuramon leapt to the side, dodging the attack, then dashed forward and head-butted Triceramon. But Triceramon merely grabbed Tekuramon's head in his hands. He then raised her over his head and body slammed her to the ground.

"Spinning Needle!" cried out a voice. Triceramon looked up to the sky, only to have a blast of black energy slam into his head, knocking him to the ground. Tekuramon stood up and rejoined the rest of her friends.

"Who's that?" asked BlackGatomon as they saw the same blue dragon digimon that they had seen in Seiryu City fly by overhead. Triceramon regained his footing and looked up at the dragon digimon, his face twisting into a scowl.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Tekuramon's voice)

__

Airdramon is a Champion dragon digimon who watches over both Seiryu City and Tyranno Valley. His special attack is Spinning Needle.

"Blast you Airdramon!" cried Triceramon as he fired a blast of energy from his horns. Airdramon swept to the side and out of the way, then turned around and launched another Spinning Needle attack from his mouth. Triceramon shielded himself from the blast, but the impact was still enough to knock him to the ground.

"Now's our chance!" cried BlackGatomon. Calumon's gem started to glow bright red as Guilmon became enveloped in red light.

"Guilmon, digivolve to…!" cried Guilmon as he grew taller and more muscular, his head growing two pointed ears and white hair as two blade-like appendages extended from his arms. "Growlmon!"

"Let's attack together," said Tekuramon.

"You got it! Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth.

"Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, breathing a ball of flaming rock from her mouth. Impmon, BlackGatomon, and Calumon watched in awe as Growlmon's Pyro Blaster wrapped around Tekuramon's Magma Blast attack, intensifying the fire around the flaming rock. Triceramon looked up just in time to have the powered-up attack slam into his body. Triceramon cried out in pain as the extra fortified attack pierced his armor-like hide. He then gave one final cry as his form burst into digital data. Both Growlmon and Tekuramon gave a sigh of relief as they both de-digivolved back into their Rookie forms.

"That sure was a workout," sighed Kelamon.

"Definitely. But who's the overgrown flying snake?" asked Impmon. Airdramon flew down and landed next to him, giving Impmon a glare.

"Who you calling overgrown flying snake, you little imp," said Airdramon.

"You'll have to excuse Impmon. He hasn't quite yet mastered the art of manners," said BlackGatomon with a bow. Airdramon gave a chuckle.

"No problem. I've met worse," said Airdramon. "So what brings you up to the Tyranno Valley mountain range?"

"We're trying to find out where that meany dinosaur took that claw thingy from Seiryu City," said Calumon.

"If you mean the Old Claw, then you must be the digimon that the town's been talking about," said Airdramon.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelamon.

"People all around Seiryu City have been talking about a group of digimon that came here to retrieve the Old Claw. I came out her to find them and give them a hand," said Airdramon.

"Well, ya found us. So how are you going to help us?" asked Impmon. Airdramon lowered his head down to the ground.

"Climb on. I know where the entrance to the real Tyranno Valley is. I'll take you their air express," said Airdramon.

"Really? Thanks!" said Guilmon as he climbed onto Airdramon's head. He then helped Kelamon up. Impmon and BlackGatomon both leaped up to sit behind the two reptile digimon, while Calumon merely flew onto Guilmon's head and wrapped his arms around Guilmon's bat-like ears.

"Ready everyone? Here we go!" cried Airdramon as he gave a mighty flap of his wings, instantly propelling them high into the sky.

**********

"MasterTyrannomon! Triceramon's just been deleted by those Rookies we found in Tyranno Valley! What's more, Airdramon was helping them!" cried the same Tuskmon as it ran into the main chamber. MasterTyrannomon looked up from the symbol in the middle of the rock circle.

"Airdramon!? Why does he have any interest in that group of Rookies?" asked MasterTyrannomon.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that a couple of our scouts saw the whole thing," said the Tuskmon. MasterTyrannomon looked back at the circle, which was now almost pulsating with light. The Old Claw itself was beginning to give off a faint glow as well.

"No matter. Allow them to come here. By then it will be too late for them to do anything to stop me," said MasterTyrannomon.

**********

"Here we are! Tyranno Valley's true resting place," said Airdramon as he landed outside of a cave in the side of the central mountain of the range. Everyone climbed off Airdramon's back.

"Thanks for the ride," said Guilmon.

"Sure thing. If you guys just need me again, give a shout. These mountains can echo for miles, so I'll be sure to hear you," said Airdramon.

"We sure will, and thanks again," said Kelamon as Airdramon flew off.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get that claw back!" cried Impmon as he walked into the cave. Everyone gave a nod and started to follow. After about five minutes of walking, a small rumble could be heard in the cave.

"Listen," said Kelamon. "You hear that?"

"I do," said BlackGatomon. Suddenly, two long metallic tentacles burst forth from the wall. Everyone ran to the opposite side of the cave.

"What is that?" asked Impmon.

"I don't know, but I saw it when we were almost crushed in that rock slide. It must be following us," said Kelamon.

"Well, I don't think it'll be around too much longer," said Impmon as he lit a fireball over his finger. "Badda Boom!" he cried, tossing the fireball at one of the tentacles. But the fireball just splashed harmlessly against the metal of the thing, not even leaving a scorch mark.

"My turn! Lightning Paw!" cried BlackGatomon, leaping forward and slashing one of the tentacles. Her claw easily cut through the tentacle. The tentacle fell to the cave flow with a metallic bang. Everyone let out a cheer, at least until the tentacle regenerated itself, repairing the damage BlackGatomon's attack had caused. Suddenly, a rush of wind blew from further inside the cave.

"That MasterTyrannomon guy must be trying to activate the Old Claw!" cried Impmon. He then turned back towards the flailing tentacles and gritted his teeth. He suddenly became engulfed in white light. When the light died down, Beelzemon stood in his place.

"Beelzemon!?" cried both BlackGatomon and Guilmon in surprise.

"You guys go and stop MasterTyrannomon. I'll take care of this metal octopus," said Beelzemon as he took a battle stance. BlackGatomon bounded up next to him.

"I'll stay too! You guys go on ahead!" cried BlackGatomon as one of the tentacles tried to smash her. Fortunately, BlackGatomon was able to move out of the way just before the tentacle struck.

"Darkness Claw!" cried Beelzemon, slashing the tentacle in half with his claws. But just like before, the claw grew back. "Get going!"

"You sure you'll be all right?" asked Kelamon.

"Yeah! Now go!" cried Beelzemon, pulling out his guns. "Double Impact!" he cried, firing one of his guns at the tentacle. This time, a small cry could be heard from the area of the cave wall where the tentacles were jutting from, and both tentacles retracted back towards the cave wall. Kelamon gave a nod and motioned for Guilmon and Calumon to follow.

"Now to finish the summoning spell," said MasterTyrannomon as he held the Old Claw high above his head. He then began to speak in a strange language, as the Old Claw and symbol began to flash. Suddenly, a giant flash filled the chamber with blinding light. As the light died down, MasterTyrannomon gazed at the Old Claw.

"At last!" cried MasterTyrannomon. Now the Old Claw, as well as the symbol on the stone floor, were both glowing as bright as a fire. "The power of the AncientGreymon is mine!"

"Not as long as we're around to stop you!" cried Kelamon's voice. MasterTyrannomon looked over to the chamber entrance to see Kelamon, Guilmon, and Calumon standing there, both Guilmon and Kelamon in battle stances.

"Well well. If it isn't the little troublemakers that have been deleting all of my warriors," said MasterTyrannomon.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Kelamon as she descended a couple of the steps leading towards the middle of the chamber.

"Why? I'll tell you why! Because power is what makes the Digital World go round! This claw contains the very DNA of the most powerful dinosaur digimon ever to exist. And with that power, I will rule Asuka Server!" cried MasterTyrannomon.

"You are one sick digimon, do you know that?" said Kelamon.

"So they say," said MasterTyrannomon. Guilmon joined Kelamon on her step.

"Well, you're not going to win. Kelamon and I will stop you!" said Guilmon. MasterTyrannomon gave a laugh.

"That's a joke. I've already unlocked the Old Claw's power. You can't stop me!" cried MasterTyrannomon. He then took in a breath. "Master Fire Blast!" cried MasterTyrannomon, breathing a blast of fire from his mouth. Both Kelamon and Guilmon leapt out of the way, landing on their feet in a battle stance. Back at the chamber entrance, Calumon watched the fight as his gem started to glow.

"Kelamon, digivolve to…!" cried Kelamon as her body became taller and more muscular, her head growing tow pointed ears and sprouting black hair. "Tekuramon!"

"Guilmon, digivolve to…!" cried Guilmon as his body became taller and more muscular, his head growing two pointed ears and sprouting white hair. His arms then grew two blade-like appendages. "Growlmon!"

"Oh look at the big, scary Champions. I'm cowering in fear," said MasterTyrannomon sarcastically with a laugh as he took a battle stance himself. "Bring it on!"

"You got it!" cried Growlmon as he charged MasterTyrannomon, both of his arm blades extending as electricity crackled through them. "Dragon Slash!" he cried, bring both of his arm blades down at MasterTyrannomon's head. But MasterTyrannomon blocked the attack easily with just one arm, the Old Claw giving him enough power to withstand the attack. He then gave Growlmon a swift kick in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"My turn!" cried Tekuramon, rushing forward and head-butting MasterTyrannomon, knocking him back into the chamber wall. But MasterTyrannomon only laughed as he looked up at Tekuramon.

"Oh my! Such a strong effort," said MasterTyrannomon with a laugh. He then swung his tail around and whipped Tekuramon with it, knocking her back into Growlmon, who had just managed to get back to his feet, and sending them both back to the chamber floor. "Is that all you've got?"

"Not by a long shot!" cried Tekuramon as she and Growlmon rose to their feet. "Let's attack him together like we did Triceramon." Growlmon gave a nod.

"Pyro Blaster!" cried Growlmon, breathing a blast of fire form his mouth.

"Magma Blast!" cried Tekuramon, breathing a ball of flaming rock from her mouth. Growlmon's Pyro Blast attack wrapped itself around Tekuramon's Magma Blast attack just like before. MasterTyrannomon only smirked when he saw this. The fortified attack slammed into MasterTyrannomon, exploding and filling the chamber with smoke.

"Did we get him?" asked Growlmon. Suddenly, a blast of fire broke through the smoke and slammed into Growlmon, knocking him into the chamber wall and out cold.

"Growlmon!" cried Tekuramon as she turned to see if he was okay. Just as she turned around, a blast of fire slammed into her back, knocking her to the ground.

"Nice try," said MasterTyrannomon as he emerged from the smoke. He then grabbed Tekuramon by the neck and lifted her up to his eye level. "Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough." He then threw her to the chamber floor, right in the middle of the symbol on the floor. She tried to get up, but her strength was gone. She could barely hold her Champion form, much less fight after that last attack. MasterTyrannomon knew this, and was certain to finish her off. MasterTyrannomon then hit her with another blast of fire. Tekuramon cried out in pain as she de-digivolved back into Kelamon. She tried to move, but she had lost all her strength. She took one last look at MasterTyrannomon before she passed out.

"So much for stopping me," said MasterTyrannomon as he loomed over her. "Say bye-bye birdie." Meanwhile, Growlmon had regained consciousness, and had seen Kelamon collapse under MasterTyrannomon's attack. Suddenly, he felt something in his chest give way. A feeling he had not felt since his first battle with Beelzemon. A feeling of totally uncontrollable rage! Suddenly, a roar louder than anything anyone in the chamber had ever heard before filled the cave. MasterTyrannomon looked up to see Growlmon, his eyes glowing red with rage, staring him down with a look of pure hatred. At the chamber entrance, Calumon felt the same feeling that he had back when he had been trying to escape from Zhuqiaomon's holding cell. He suddenly grabbed his head and cried out as his red gem shot a beam of red light at Growlmon.

"What's going on!?" cried MasterTyrannomon as Growlmon's body started to become wrapped in fire. Growlmon let out a roar of pure rage as his body morphed into a giant red dragon with a yellow underside. Suddenly, Impmon and BlackGatomon ran into the chamber and up to Calumon. When Impmon saw the dragon digimon in the middle of the chamber, he let out a very audible gasp.

"When did this happen?" asked Impmon.

"I'm not sure. The big dinosaur was going to hurt Kelamon, and then I felt all funny, and then Growlmon changed into that big scary digimon," said Calumon.

"Who is that?" asked BlackGatomon.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Impmon's voice)

__

That's Megidramon. For some reason, whenever pineapple head gets angry enough, he changes into this super-powerful Mega digimon. His special attack is Megidro Flame.

"The bad thing about this form of Guilmon is that he's totally out of control. I should know, I've fought him before," said Impmon. Megidramon let out a roar as he slithered towards MasterTyrannomon.

"You think digivolving's going to save you? Don't make me laugh!" cried MasterTyrannomon. He then breathed a blast of fire at Megidramon, only to have it splash harmlessly off the skeleton armor that was on Megidramon's chest. Megidramon gave an evil laugh as he advanced on MasterTyrannomon.

"One thing's for certain. MasterTyrannomon won't be able to stop him," said BlackGatomon.

"It's not Megidramon beating MasterTyrannomon that I'm worried about. It's what Megidramon's going to do _after_ he beats MasterTyrannomon that has me worried," said Impmon. MasterTyrannomon tried another blast of fire, only to have the same results. By now, Megidramon had backed MasterTyrannomon into the chamber wall.

"Can't we talk this over?" asked MasterTyrannomon nervously. Megidramon's answer was an ear-piercing roar. Megidramon then let loose his own blast of fire from his mouth. MasterTyrannomon cried out as his body started to dissolve into data. "How?" thought MasterTyrannomon as his body deleted. "How could I lose? I had the Old Claw's power! How!?" Then the last of his data floated away, the Old Claw falling to the stone floor. It then bounced a few times across the floor, coming to rest next to Kelamon's side. Megidramon let out another loud roar as he turned towards BlackGatomon and the others.

"Oh no," said Impmon as he saw Megidramon's eyes switched to them. "He's seen us!" Megidramon started to advance on them when a bright light shone from the symbol on the chamber floor. Megidramon's eyes turned to the glow, and then they spotted Kelamon. Suddenly, Megidramon's eyes stopped glowing red. His growling faded to nothingness. Then a tear fell from his eye as his body became engulfed in white light. When the light died down, Guilmon was standing in Megidramon's place. He gave a sniff and walked over to Kelamon. The others watched as Guilmon picked up the Old Claw. He then placed it in Kelamon's hands. Suddenly, the whole chamber filled with a bright white light. When the light died down, their stood the form of a giant four-legged dinosaur digimon covered in red and black armor with a pair of golden wings.

"Whoa…" was all that everyone could say. The dinosaur digimon looked down at Guilmon.

"At last, the Chosen Ones have come," said the dinosaur digimon.

"Are you…AncientGreymon?" asked Guilmon.

"Indeed, I am. And I know all about you and your friends, Guilmon," said AncientGreymon. He then looked at Kelamon. Guilmon followed his gaze to the green reptile digimon.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Guilmon.

"Yes. Healing others is among the powers that I possess," said AncientGreymon. He then lowered his head and gave Kelamon a nudge with his muzzle. A small flash of light appeared between the two digimon. Guilmon watched as Kelamon's eyes fluttered open. She then sat up, rubbing her head.

"Did someone get the name of that truck?" she asked with a groan. The next thing she knew, Guilmon had embraced her in a hug.

"Yay! Yay! You're okay!" he cried. Kelamon was about to answer when she saw AncientGreymon. His sheer size alone caused her to scream as she tried to back away from him.

"It's okay!" called BlackGatomon. Kelamon looked up at BlackGatomon upon hearing her voice. "That's AncientGreymon." Kelamon took another look at the digimon, then her eyes widened in shock.

"It really is!" she almost yelled.

"Yes. I have returned after three centuries to reclaim my place as protector of this valley, and to deliver a message to you five," said AncientGreymon, looking at Kelamon and Guilmon.

"What message?" asked Guilmon.

"There is an evil in the Digital World that is growing more powerful by the day. I have felt it for almost a whole year now. It is a group of Tamers that use their partners for evil purposes, and I fear that this group will eventually lead both the Digital World and the Real World into the Apocalypse," said AncientGreymon.

"Wait a second. I think I might know about this group," said Kelamon. "I remember hearing some Tamers in Asuka City talking about some organization called the A.o.A. Supposedly, they are trying to harness the power of us digimon to use for their own sick and twisted ways."

"Sounds like you're kind of people," said BlackGatomon, giving Impmon a smile.

"Hey! That's not funny!" cried Impmon.

"So they are the ones behind this evil I have been sensing," said AncientGreymon.

"Yeah, but last I heard, they supposedly caught all the higher-ups of the A.o.A. It was supposed to have disband," said Kelamon.

"I fear that not all of the group has disband. I sense disaster on the horizon. A disaster that even we digimon may not be able to stop," said AncientGreymon.

END OF CHAPTER 6

A disaster that even digimon might not be able to stop!? Man, that would have to be something pretty major. What's next for our of heroes? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been terribly busy lately, but I'll try and have the next chapter up sooner. Also, for those of you thinking to yourselves, "Is Guilmon starting to fall for Kelamon?", I have one thing to say…Maybe! Just wait and find out!


	8. Journey to South Sector

****

More Than Just A Game

Chapter 7: Journey to South Sector

"So let me see if I have this straight," said Impmon as the quintet of digimon made their way through the Kicking Forest It was named so for it was overgrown with kicking trees, which Kelamon explained sometimes have Cardmon in them. And if you found one, then he'd give you a booster pack of cards like the ones that they saw in Asuka City. The only problem with the forest was that recently, the trees has run amuck, and had grown out of control to the point that regular travelers had trouble getting through it without a digimon partner to clear a path. "We're supposed to be these 'Chosen Ones' that will save this world from its ultimate enemy?"

"At least that's what AncientGreymon says," said Kelamon as she cut down another tree with her Plasma Claw attack. "And I'd trust the words of any of the ancient digimon."

"So what's our next move?" asked BlackGatomon as he cut a tree out of her path.

"We'll go to South Sector. The gondola to South Sector should be around here somewhere," said Kelamon. Guilmon suddenly stopped and gave a sniff.

"Wait…I smell it," said Guilmon.

"Smell what?" asked Impmon.

"That thing that attacked us in Tyranno Valley," said Guilmon.

"That weird metal octopus thing?" asked Impmon. Guilmon gave a nod. "Don't be ridiculous. Me and BlackGatomon ran it off," said Impmon.

"Maybe your right," said Guilmon. He had suddenly lost the scent, not to mention that he had only caught a faint smell of the thing. Maybe Impmon was right. Maybe he had only thought he smelled it.

**********

"Welcome to East Station," said a PA system at the gondola loading platform. "We hope you enjoy our gondola ride to South Sector, home of Suzaku City, Phoenix's Bay, Bulk and Bios Swamps, and Ether Jungle. We hope that you have a safe trip."

"That was a nice thing to say," said Guilmon as the group walked up to the boarding platform. As far as they could tell, they were the only digimon riding on this particular gondola. In fact, there wasn't that many people riding the gondola from what they could tell. Suddenly, Guilmon snapped to attention.

"I smell it again," said Guilmon, taking a sniff.

"I think you inhaled a little too much of the tropical air pineapple head," said Impmon as the gondola arrived. Guilmon was about to argue, but then the scent disappeared again. BlackGatomon's own eyes narrowed as she felt the slightest of tremors underneath the platform.

"Something weird is going on," thought Guilmon as he walked onto the gondola. BlackGatomon followed behind him, wondering herself what the slight tremor she had felt on the platform when Guilmon had caught the metal creature's scent. When everyone had boarded the gondola, the PA system came back to life.

"Will all human passengers please buckle your safety belts. Thank you," said the PA system. Suddenly, the gondola shot forward on the track, accelerating up to over a hundred miles per hour within a few seconds. All of the digimon except for Kelamon were thrown to the ground by the force of the gondola shooting forward so fast.

"Man! You'd think they'd give a little more warning than that," said Impmon as he stood back up and readjusted his bandanna.

"Really," said BlackGatomon.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" cried Calumon from his place up on one of the holding rails. The first ten minutes of the ride went completely smooth, then suddenly, the gondola screeched to a halt, throwing all the digimon except for Kelamon to the ground again.

"For crying out loud!" cried Impmon. "What's these people's problem?" Just then, the PA system came to life.

"The gondola has been temporarily stopped due to a rock slide. The pathway is still clear of rocks, but we will remain stopped until the rock slide ends for safety…ahhh!" cried the voice over the PA system.

"Something's not right," said Kelamon.

"Look!" cried BlackGatomon, pointing out the window. Everyone looked outside to see a giant metal tentacle wrap itself around the gondola.

"I told you I smelled it!" cried Guilmon as he let out a growl.

"We have to stop that thing! It'll de-rail the gondola!" cried Kelamon. She then flung the gondola's door open and climbed up onto the roof. Guilmon followed behind her. The gondola's insides flashed with a white light just before Beelzemon emerged from the gondola with BlackGatomon in his arms. He had his purple wings, but didn't have his blaster with him. Beelzemon landed next to the two Rookie digimon, letting BlackGatomon down onto the roof.

"What is this thing and why does it keep following us?" asked Kelamon.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get it off the gondola and fast," said BlackGatomon.

"Leave it to me! Darkness Claw!" cried Beelzemon, slicing the tentacle off of the gondola. The remaining part of the tentacle then retreated back up the hillside and into the mountain. "That'll teach you to mess with us."

"Uh…Look again," said BlackGatomon as a part of the mountain further up the rail's burst forth, a giant, metallic, yellow creature that was shaped like a sphere made out of cubes being revealed. It then fell onto the rail and began to roll towards the gondola.

"It's going to crush the gondola!" cried Kelamon as she realized its intent.

"Not if we can help it!" cried Guilmon, fire welling up in his mouth. "Pyro Sphere!" he cried, breathing a red fireball from his mouth. The attack slammed into the creature, but caused no apparent damage.

"Spit Fire!" cried Kelamon, launching her own attack at the creature, but having the same results. The creature then rolled to a stop right in front of the gondola. It the extended four leg-like appendages from underneath itself. It then extended to tentacles from its sides.

"That's it!" cried BlackGatomon. "That's the thing's body!"

"Well, it made a bad choice choosing to pick a fight with us," said Beelzemon as he leapt forward, his claws glowing with purple energy. "Darkness Claw!" he cried. But before he could touch the body of the thing, one of the tentacles wrapped itself around his legs, pulling him down. "What the…!?" cried Beelzemon as the tentacle wrapped itself around his whole body, trapping him in its grip.

"Hang on Beelzemon!" cried Guilmon as he leapt forward, raising his left arm back as it became engulfed in fire. "Rock Breaker!" cried Guilmon, bring his left claws down on the tentacle. But the attack had no effect as Guilmon landed back on the gondola.

"What now. If we digivolve, then we'll be too big to fit on the gondola," said Kelamon. BlackGatomon looked up at Beelzemon. He was trapped, yet there wasn't anything she could do to help him. While her claws were good at slashing through the flesh of any digimon, the metallic armor that covered the creature's tentacles wouldn't even be phased by her Lightning Claw attack. She then closed her eyes tight as she remembered the first time she met Impmon.

****FLASHBACK****

"Hey kitty cat. Why the long face?" asked a voice from up above and slightly behind BlackGatomon. She quickly turned around, claws up and ready to attack.

"Who's there?" she asked. Her eyes darted up to see a small purple digimon with a white face, a red bandanna, and a evil smiley face on his chest sitting in a tree. "Who are you?"

"I think I could ask the same of you kitty cat. But I won't be rude in front of a lady. The name's Impmon," said the digimon, closing one eye and lighting a ball of red flame above one of his fingers. "How 'bout you toots?" BlackGatomon lowered her guard. She kind of liked this digimon. He reminded her of the sort of mischief maker she once was.

"I am BlackGatomon. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to my master and report in," she said as she turned around.

"Master? You don't mean you're one of those human loving digimon, do ya?" asked Impmon. BlackGatomon stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"No human would ever be my master. My master is a digimon. One that could easily destroy you with a single thought," said BlackGatomon. Impmon flicked the flame off his finger and tossed it back and forth in his hands.

"Is that so? Well, you seem to have some brains underneath all that fur. No human would ever be caught dead as my tamer," said Impmon.

"Tamer? You mean you're not from this Digital World?" asked BlackGatomon.

"Nope. I'm watching those three kids and their pathetic digimon enter a digital field. I follow, thinking that I'll get a good show, then the next thing I know, baboom!" said Impmon as the flame exploded in a small shower of sparks. "I'm walking around this lovy dovy Digital World were even the virus digimon are nice. It's enough to make me want to lose my lunch." BlackGatomon smiled. This little digimon might be of some use to her master.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," she purred, giving him a half eyed glance. "Would you like to accompany me back to my home?" Impmon leaped down out of the tree and landed in front of her, an evil grin on his face.

"Kitty, now you just took the words out of my mouth," said Impmon.

****END FLASHBACK****

"Ever since I met him, he has always seemed special to me," thought BlackGatomon, her eyes still closed. "He always knew how to cheer me up when I was feeling down, and how to make me laugh when I needed a good one. But most of all, he has always cared for me. Something that no one had ever done before I met him." BlackGatomon then looked up at Beelzemon again. Suddenly, she began to glow white with light.

"Whoa! Look at BlackGatomon!" cried Kelamon as she saw BlackGatomon's glowing form. Guilmon looked over, his eyes widening. BlackGatomon hadn't heard a word. She now felt a power flowing through her. A power that she never knew that she possessed. She closed her eyes tight again.

"Beelzemon!" cried BlackGatomon as her glow burst forth from her body, filling the small valley with its glow. Back in the gondola, Calumon's red gem began to glow brightly, mixing its red color in with the white. "BlackGatomon, Matrix Digivolve to…!" cried BlackGatomon as her body morphed from that of a small feline into that of a powerful black dog with two head-shaped shoulder pads on her shoulder-blades. "Cerberumon!"

"Wow…!" was all that the two Rookie digimon could say as the Ultimate digimon Cerberumon stood before them.

****

Digimon Analyzer (Kelamon's Voice)

__

"Cerberumon is a powerful Ultimate digimon whose bite is definitely worse than her bark. Her Emerald Blaze attack is sure to chase that metallic monstrosity away!"

Cerberumon gave a loud growl as she reared back her body. She then leapt forward, her steel covered claws slashing through the tentacle, freeing Beelzemon from its grasp.

"Thanks," said Beelzemon as he landed next to Cerberumon.

"Don't mention it," said Cerberumon. "Let's chase this thing off once and for all!"

"You got it!" cried Beelzemon as he pulled his two guns from their holsters. "Double Impact!" he cried firing both guns at the creature. Both shots nailed it right in the body. The creature reared back in pain as it took a few steps back.

"My turn!" cried Cerberumon, fire welling in her mouth. "Emerald Blaze!" she cried, breathing a blast of fire from her mouth. The blast slammed into the creature, knocking it off balance. It wobbled on the rail as it tried to regain its footing.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Kelamon, leaping forward as she raised back her right arm, her claws crackling with energy. "Plasma Claw!" she cried, bring her claws down onto the creature, knocking it even more off balance. It tried to regain its footing, but couldn't and slipped from the railing. Everyone looked over the side to see the creature fall down the valley, crashing into the sides of the mountains on its way down to the bottom.

"I think it's safe to say we won't be seeing that thing anytime soon," said Cerberumon. She then de-digivolved back into BlackGatomon, Beelzemon following suit by changing back into Impmon.

"We apologize once again for the inconveniences that our delay has caused anyone. Please enjoy your stay in South Sector," said the PA system's voice as the gondola arrived in South Station. Everyone disembarked from the gondola, but not without giving thanks to the all the digimon for their heroics earlier.

"So now what?" asked Guilmon as they left the station.

"First, we have to go through the Bulk Swamp and then the Jungle Grave to get to Suzaku City," said Kelamon.

"Then let's get going. The sooner we get to Suzaku City, the sooner we can battle for our next badge," said Impmon.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Wow! Now BlackGatomon has reached her Ultimate level of Cerberumon! Who knew the little feline had so much power? I wonder what's in store for our digimon friends in the Bulk Swamp and Jungle Grave? To find out, tune into the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.

Author's Note: For those of you who haven't read my first digimon fanfiction, the flashback that you saw in this chapter came from my fanfiction called "Digimon: Battle to Save the Dimensional Plane". It is a popular fic among several people that are part of and have visited this site. I hope that you take the time to read it as it will give you the background of BlackGatomon's character.

As for her Ultimate form of Cerberumon, I know that probably isn't her real digivolution in real-life. I've known most author's to have her Ultimate level be LadyDevimon, but I wanted to have a little bit of a twist to my BlackGatomon. As for the spelling and the attack of Cerberumon, I am going off of the spelling and attack call of the Cerberumon that I have heard in a sound file of Digimon Frontier. I like Emerald Blaze more than Mad Dog Fire. And I like the spelling of Cerberumon (Sairbairoomon) better than the card's spelling of Cerberusmon.


End file.
